This invention relates generally to single lever controls for regulating the throttle associated with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, this invention relates to single lever controls for regulating the throttle and the clutch associated with an internal combustion engine and, even more particularly, to single lever controls for marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
Attention is directed to U.S. Prince Pat. No. 4,090,598, issued May 23, 1978, and Prince U.S. Pat. 4,195,534, issued Apr. 1, 1980.